User blog:Julia-B184/Titanomachy
"Thousands of years ago, it was told that the Titans, deities of unfathomable strength, came to fight against the Olympians to declare who would control the Universe." The staff of X-COM sat quietly around the large television screen, many tapping their feet or drumming their fingers in their anticipation. Many rolled their eyes at the sight of Alvor Danielsen, a pre-war radical who had earned endless snark from the operatives for his ideas and lack of any physical strength. It was a sure bet that he was flanked by scores of Atlas troopers. "Where's he going with this?" An operative spoke up, to be collectively shushed by everyone else. Danielsen continued, "This war, the Titanomachy, ended in a sound victory for the Olympians, who immediately sought to punish the Titans for their crimes. Eos, Prometheus, Helios - they were banished to Tartarus. But Atlas... Atlas was given the burden of carrying the heavens on his shoulders." The man paused again, though this time the X-COM operatives were silent. "In this televised address, we reach out to those tired of the corrupt and iron grip of the crown upon our world. We can no longer stand idly by while the King exercises control over our lives. Why did we leave the old world of the Trading Republic behind if the new world is no better? "Atlas has tried to take this matter into their hands. We have tried to liberate the oppressed cities of Mandalore. And our King is so absorbed in how correct he believes he is that any act of revolution is given the name of terrorism!" Danielsen grew more passionate in his speaking. "And the people of Mandalore have bought it." "For the people, Atlas made a great sacrifice. We have taken the weight of the world upon our shoulders as a punishment for fighting corrupt rule of Mandalore, and it hasn't sufficed. Which is why we reach out to you." Danielsen pointed to the audience in general. "We need you. Military power alone will not win this, not if whatever we do is labelled terrorism. We need the support of the people if we are going to help the people." "Bullshit." Another X-COM operative whispered, this time to quiet murmurs of agreement. "And this new union, this First Order, is what will finally take Mandalore back into the hands of whom it belongs to. Us. Not Atlas, not the Knights of Ren, no. The people of Mandalore, not just a military. Atlas has been crushed by the weight of the world when what we really need is the strength of the world. The advent of the First Order is the only thing that will make this possible." "This day will mark the formation of ADVENT, the new order that will take this planet back for the rightful owners, people that earned their right to decide how they live, not a pretender based off of an outdated tradition. And our power rests with all of you." The banner behind the speaker transformed from the butchered "A" of Atlas to a new sign, the crest of ADVENT. The present soldiers stood up straight and brought a fist up to their chest. "Long live ADVENT!" Danielsen rallied the crowd, who began to cheer and applaud. "Long live Mandalore." Category:Blog posts